Absorbent materials are currently used to absorb body fluids such as urine, menses, and wound exudate. The absorbent materials are placed near the skin to serve this purpose. One class of products includes diapers, where the absorbent material can be derived from wood pulp, cellulosic fibers, or super absorbent, synthetically produced material. Diapers commonly have an inner core designed to absorb urine and water. The core is typically formed from a superabsorbent polymer dispersed in a larger amount of less absorbent material. The absorbent materials typically contained in the core are separated from the skin by at least one layer of material. The absorbent materials absorb urine and can become saturated. It is believed that some material from the absorbent core leaches from the wet absorbent and travels back to the skin. In the case of chemically treated absorbent materials and films, depending on the chemicals, the leachate may be irritating and is not believed to be beneficial. Skin contact with urine can also occur and result in irritation. This type of irritation may exacerbate diaper rash problems.
Other products which contain absorbent materials for use next to the skin include feminine hygiene products such as tampons and pads. These products serve to absorb menses. Another class of products using absorbent materials includes wound dressings, both those designed for humans, and dressings for veterinary use for application to wounds or skin irritations or disorders in animals. For specific applications, wound dressings preferably absorb exudate from wounds while keeping the wounds relatively moist to promote healing. In some applications, a gel may be desirable as a wound dressing, where the gel can maintain a moist wound environment, while absorbing excess exudate.
What would be desirable is an absorbent material formed from a natural product. What would be beneficial is a non-toxic, non-antigenic product derived from natural sources that would cause no concern when leachate from the material contacts the body or the material itself contacts the body. What would be advantageous is a material that can absorb urine and, when wet, leach out a natural product that is beneficial with respect to diaper rash. What would be desirable is a material that can return a skin healing leachate to the skin. What would be desirable is a material that aids wound healing. What would be desirable is a hydrogel made of natural products formable by adding water to a powder or fiber.